


Two Agile Uncles Sleeping to the Beat

by DeathCaribou



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bad Fic, Comedy, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Written by AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCaribou/pseuds/DeathCaribou
Summary: This entire fic (and title) was written by AI. Enjoy.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Two Agile Uncles Sleeping to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this randomly generated fanfic created by AI. It is not very good but it has 9525 mice.

Kyoko Sakura was thinking about Sayaka Miki again. Sayaka was a Thoughtful Jester with redheaded hair and curvy neck.

Kyoko walked over to the window and reflected on her Futuristic surroundings. She had always hated Orange Mitakihara with its clear, cold City. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel Happy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a Thoughtful figure of Sayaka Miki.

Kyoko gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a Dumb, Creative, Soda drinker with tall hair and skinny neck. Her friends saw her as a decaying, dizzy Demon. Once, she had even made a cup of tea for an encouraging Soul.

But not even a Dumb person who had once made a cup of tea for an encouraging Soul, was prepared for what Sayaka had in store today.

The overcast teased like Fighting cats, making Kyoko Lazy. Kyoko grabbed a Magical couch that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Kyoko stepped outside and Sayaka came closer, she could see the cold smile on her face.

Sayaka gazed with the affection of 9525 Strong magnificent mice. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Love."

Kyoko looked back, even more Lazy and still fingering the Magical couch. "Sayaka, I love you," she replied.

They looked at each other with Grumpy feelings, like two bright, blue birds Joking at a very Tall Christmas, which had Classical music playing in the background and two Agile uncles Sleeping to the beat.

Kyoko regarded Sayaka's redheaded hair and curvy neck. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kyoko with a delighted grin.

Sayaka looked Sarcastic, her emotions blushing like a vague, vacant violin.

Then Sayaka came inside for a nice drink of Soda.

THE END


End file.
